Forgetting me
by Amai Shinigami
Summary: This is my first song Fic. So far its only about whats going on between Jounouchi and his family, but i hope to make it into a Yaoi fic. (Some how I will Mush Seto-kun) in there.
1. When I was little

This is one of my new works in progress... my first ever SONG FIC! *Bows* This is a Jounouchi fic. done to the song "Family Portait" by Pink. I'm not going to use the complete song, because some of them wouldnt fit (Maybe I'm not creative enough?) And im gonna have to change a few lyrics (Like changed brother to sister) but thats about it. I'm going to do my best not to kill another fic with my writing.. ^^;  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
{Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said}  
  
Jounouchi felt those salty tears caressing his chest, staining that little light blue shirt with those crystaline signs of pain. But they where not his own, no he could have handled it if they had been. But they where Serenitys, his little sister was huddled against his chest, sobbing, shaking. Jounouchi didnt know what to do, what could he do? He was a little kid, he just knew he had to protect his little sister.  
  
"Big brother.." Jounouchi looked down to the smaller form clinging to that little chest, her head tilted up. The pain in those eyes tearing a hole in Jounouchis heart. "B-Big brother.. please p-protect me..?" Jounouchi couldnt speak, he just nodded softly tightening his grip about the small female, no matter what he would watch the other.  
  
{You fight about money, bout me and my Sister And this I come home to, this is my shelter It ain't easy growin up in World War III Never knowin what love could be, you'll see I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family}  
  
There was a loud crash in the front room. Both bodys shivered, and secretly they both knew that the adults of the house where throwing things again. Breaking things, getting rid of those pictures which could tell lies. The ones which could tell the world they where happy, that they truely loved each other.  
  
But unknown to the children, this would be the last fight. But not the last of the pain for one of the kids.  
  
Night time creaked around, but the two forms had never moved from there spot in the room. But all that would soon change, as a woman perhaps in her late twentys, entered the room to pull the little girl from her older brother. "Mommy!" The little blond cried out to the retreating woman, crawling after her, to tired to stand.  
  
"You stay here!" She yelled frigtening the little boy would rested back for a moment before trying to follow her again. "Your just like him! like all men, you little devil! Stop following me!" She used her foot to knock the small boy over. Sobs left the small boy, as he reached for his sleeping sister.  
  
"Mommy.. please dont! Dont leave me! Mommy I love you!" He tried to follow but it was too late, the door had slammed, and the little boy was left alone. He curled against the door, his own tears going into the wood. " Mommy... Why mommy..? I-I love you M-mommy."  
  
~~~~  
  
Done. Hope you like. Hope you cried, because that means it was written well. More to come, and if I run out of song before I finish. I'll get another song.  
  
Please review! I really love feedback. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. 


	2. Lifes not a walk in the park

{Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound}  
  
"KATSUYA!" The blond male flinched at the roar like cry that left from his father in his drunken serch for the teen boy. Jounouchi had huddled in the corner of his closet in some clothes huddled in a blanket. He hated himself for being afraid, but he didnt want another beating. How could he explaine it to everyone? You can only run into so many doors before people become suspicious.  
  
He swollowed hard, he thought he might choke on his own saliva. He couldnt beleive he was hiding in his closet. He heard the door slam, and just prayed his father wasnt driving.  
  
{I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have no choice, no way}  
  
"Hello...?" A pair of violet eyes peeked out form behind the door of the Kame Game shop. "Oh Hi Jounouchi-kun!" The multi-colored boy squeeked as he opened the door to let his tall blond friend enter. " Are you okay? You look a little pale."  
  
"Oh, I'm alright Yug'..." Jounouchi forced a smile to his lips to please his worried pal. Yugi was always so sweet. Just like his sister... Jounouchi sighed feeling a pain in his chest as he thought about her. "I jus' wanted to get out of the house, ya' know?"  
  
"Yeah! I know what you mean. I like to take walks in the park some times, its nice to have time to think." The smaller of the pair shuffled across the room to plop down on that couch. "So what are you going to do today?"  
  
"I dont know. I just thought I'd come by and see how things are going."  
  
"Pretty well... sales are okay, and grandpa is just fine."  
  
"Thats good.."  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Yugi worried walked back to Jounouchi who hadnt moved from his spot near the door. Jounouchi lowered wrapping his arms about his smaller friend holding him in a hug.  
  
" I'm sorry Yug'-Chan. I've got alot on my mind, I guess this isnt the best time. I know I just got here, but I think maybe i should go. I need time to think..." Yugi smiled patting his friend on the back as he nodded, "Thanks."  
  
{I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family}  
  
Jounouchi found himself taking Yugis earlier example and walking in the park, he walked for a long time. He didnt even realize when the scene above him had changed. the stars coming out over the light blue glow emitting from the trees in shimering delacasy.  
  
A step behind him cracking a few of those fallen leaves from a large tree. Jounouchi shivered, some one wasnt following him was there? His heart raced, adrenaline pupping causing him to pale. It wasnt... his father was it? He went to run before a firm hand caought his shoulder, right on a bruse causing the little blond to cry out, from within the larger one. "Jounouchi." The blonds head jerked to the side, Sapphire eyes. His heart calmed, well it wasnt his father, but the person there wasnt much higher up on the scale. "Should you be out without a leash..?"  
-Fin-  
  
Okay so its done with. Review please! So far I have no reviews. * sniff* And I really would like some.. please.. or or.. I'll make poor Jounouchi cry.   
  
Jou: *Sigh * 


End file.
